Forest Child
by moonlightnights
Summary: Sasuke Love Story Team 7 find a girl in the woods, Akina, who is a forest child. She becomes part of team 7 and learns about her past, but there is only one way she can take the thrown of her country. I do NOT own Naruto I DO own Akina.
1. My First friends info and 1

Name: Akina (Her last name is unknown)

Hair: Blue, with a dark blue ribbon in it. She has a diagonal cut, her hair in the front is longer then in the back, but only by a three inches. Her hair in the front is a little below her shoulders and then it gets shorter in the back.

Eyes: Crystal blue

Skin: Very pail, almost white. But since she is a forest child and doesn't know how to take a bath/shower, she looks very filthy.

Height: 4 ft 8 (small)

Age: 12 (like everyone else)

Personality: Well, since she lives in the forest, she doesn't understand much but how to talk. She gets scared of people if they see her, she is sneaky, sly, very shy, smart, and confused --you will find out why later.

Outfit: As I said, she has a bow in her hair. She wears a sleeveless white top, white mini skirt, elbow high, white gloves, fishnet that is under her skirt to the top of her knees, funky sandals, and jewelry. There is a picture I drew of her that goes w/ a future chapter.

History: You will find out later

Lives: Well, in the forest. She lives behind a waterfall but you have to be able to jump onto high rocks to reach it. Also, you have to have a good eye because it is behind a bolder and you have to move that to get in. Another way to get in is to go threw the water fall but you would have to jump high and then go through the water if you want to get in.

Weapon: Bow and arrows

Story Starts:

Akina's point of view:

I was walking around with my bow and arrows, trying to find a good tree to shoot at and practice my aim, then, I finally found a tree. I drew a target on it and started to practice. Blues and Red where all I got for a while. I still needed to practice some more, but once I got it in the outer yellow ring, I though that I should at least leave on a decent shot. I slowly made my way towards my home, which wasn't much of a home, but the cave was the best thing I could get. After putting the bow and arrow set I made by hand with thick vine and tree bark back, I decided to go for a short walk. I decided to stay along the bushes and trees since I didn't want to run into anyone. When I was walking I saw 3 kids waiting at the bridge, curiosity got the best of me so I decided to stick around and see what these kids where up to. So far it didn't seem like much besides standing.

Then, a huge cloud of smoke came and a guy with grey hair came out. The girl with long pink hair and the boy with blonde hair started to yell at the man, they were calling him Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to acknowledge the two very much, he just gave them a blank stare. Kakashi heaved a big sigh and stated in a very calm and uncaring manner, "Maybe if you guys would stop throwing fusses we could get on with next mission." The blonde boy was ready to counter his sensei back with the strong words "Well maybe if you weren't always late we wouldn't have to yell at you and we could get on with our missions so I can show my shinobi skill!" The boy seemed over confident in himself, but he could really be that good. "Naruto, you dope, shut-up and we can get on with the mission." A boy with midnight black hair and a straight face stated. This boy didn't seem like much of a talker, he seemed very uninterested in the conversation.

Soon the man looked in my direction, as if knowing my presence since the second he got there, triggering the others attention. I took it as my signal to leave. But when I turned around, ready to run, the people were right behind me. Not knowing how they got there and not wanting to be there, I started to run. Two steps is about how far I got before being thrown to the ground, something jabbing into my back as I hit the cold, hard ground. I was starring at them and they were staring back, but they didn't have fright in there eyes as I did. The man to another sigh and said, "I told you there was not threat of any sort, so let's go and leave the poor girl alone." They all started to turn around but one blonde kid who just kept starring at me. "Naruto, hurry up!" the pink haired girl yelled at the blonde, Naruto. When the boy heard her voice, is face brightened up and excitedly said, "Coming Sakura!" to the girl. They all left, so I got up. Relief struck me as I headed home, only looking at the sky on the way.

I was walking when I finally reached the waterfall. I started to wash off all the dirt that had gotten on me when I was shoved to the ground. While I was finishing washing my hands I sensed someone's presence and I looked up and turned around. I saw that Naruto kid with my glove and his friends behind him. I didn't even realize my glove was missing! "Here, this is yours." He said while handing me my glove. I turned around ready to jolt for it --I was very uncomfortable around these people-- until I heard the girl scream, then I turned my head back. "OH MY GOD! What happened to your back?" The girl questioned. I looked at my back and it was slightly bloody, it must have been from when the boy pulled me down to the ground, I must have landed on a sharp rock. The girl, Sakura, came running up to me. "Here, I'll help you clean your back off." She said while running at me. I got frightened of her, no wanting her to touch me, I ran into the forest. I sat in a tree and patiently waited for them to leave.

Sasuke's point of view:

When Sakura ran at that "forest girl", the girl ran away. I guess she got scared or something. "Nice going Sakura." I said to her. "Yeah, we didn't even learn her name… and I didn't get to tell her mine!" Naruto was also angry at Sakura but couldn't stay mad at her for long. Sakura now had a sad face on, but I could care less. "Okay, so what do you guys want to do, train or mission?" Kakashi asked us. "I want to look for that girl!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time. I didn't bother to answer. "I never gave that as an option, but since this argument over what to do won't come out in the right odds fine, but extra missions/training tomorrow." Kakashi said to us. "Fine by me." Naruto excitedly stated. I really didn't want to look for that girl, it was pointless and a waste of training time, so I told Kakashi that I was going to go home and train there.

While I was walking I saw movement in the trees. I quickly shielded my charka and went to see who it was. I went up into the tree onto a thick branch and saw it was the girl that we saw earlier. There was blood constantly leaking from her back. I felt a pang of guilt since I was the one that made her back bleed so much, but I put that aside as if that feeling never came. I jumped onto the same branch as her not thinking straight. She was really scared and crying for some reason, why did it seem that all dumb girls were so emotional? She was going to get up and run, but I couldn't just let her run away without making sure she wasn't a shinobi or spy of some type! I had to get a name and some information out of her and alert the hokage of a mysterious girl! I had a bad feeling about her, she has to be a criminal.

As I grabbed and pulled her back with a serious face on, she looked at me with fear of what I was going to do. I asked her "What is your name?" She looked up at me in confusion. "Akina." I was surprised that she knew what I said and what I meant. "What is your purpose?" I asked her and she just looked down. "I don't know." Now I was frustrated, she was either a believable liar or a clueless, worthless girl. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of her, so I gave it a rest and went home.

On my way there I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. "Sasuke, why did it take you so long to go home? We even beat you there and we were looking for that girl, you left earlier then us." "Akina, her name is Akina and I'm here later then you because I ran into her and questioned her presence." I told them and when I was opening the door they asked me another question. "How did you get a word out of her?" "I don't know, authority I guess. I don't trust her one bit." Before they could ask another question, I went into my house, shut the door, and headed toward my kitchen to prepare dinner, wondering more and more about Akina, was she a spy or just a useless, pathetic girl.


	2. My first friends chap2

Akina's P.O.V.:

When Sasuke left, I went to go back to my house, behind the waterfall. But then, I saw another group, like the one that Sasuke was in but different people. There was a boy that didn't stop eating, a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, and a boy with his hair in a ponytail. It didn't take long for them to leave, so I got in my house fast.

When I got there, I changed into a cleaner pair of clothes and washed the blood stained one. I only had 2 sets of clothes and they look exactly the same. When I was done washing my shirt, I went to my hay and straw made bed and grabbed my small and ripped blanket and went to sleep. Then, I heard footsteps when I was sleeping. I could see a figure through the waterfall and I was wondering who it was. I took a peek outside, but it was still blurry, but I could tell that the figure was holding something. I decided to get a closer look and hid in the trees. It was Sasuke. I wondered what he was doing. He had a blanket and some small bottles.

I slowly went up next to him and sat down next to him. He was a bit surprised to see me but just sat there, looking at the stars. "Where do you live, since you don't seem to have any family?" He asked me and I pointed to the waterfall where the bolder was moved to the side a bit so you could see some of my house. "There, that is where I live." I told him, then he looked at me. "Here, I brought you some medicine, just incase the wound gets infected." He said while giving me the small bottles with liquid in them, I just looked at him funny. "I have to go home." He told me and he was off. But, he forgot his blanket.

I grabbed the blanket and ran up to him with it in my hands. "You can keep it, you need it more then I do." He told me. "Thank you." I said and he left. I was surprised at how nice he was to me, most people, if they are lucky to see me, are scared and run or try to kill me, they made me feel unwanted even more then I was already. But Sasuke, he made me feel like I was important, like I was his friend, and I like that. I went inside my home for a little and then I went to sleep with Sasuke's warm blanket on my cold skin.

The next day, I woke up a lot later and got a really nice sleep for once. I got into my cleaner pair of clothes and went outside. But before I went out all the way, I saw people through the waterfall, so I peeked my head out. It was Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I think they were looking for something, but not Kakashi and Sasuke. "Where is that forest girl that Sasuke says her name is "Akina"?" Naruto asked and once I heard that, I quickly closed the bolder so they wouldn't find me.

I took my secret way out, behind my bed, through a tunnel, and hid in the trees. I started to get bored, watching them TRYING to find me, so I left. I started walking on the path, through the woods, the path seemed abandoned, and didn't stop going straight. I was walking on the path until I saw people on it, so I hid in the bushes. It was that group that I saw yesterday. "Shikamaru, we need to get out of here! Choji, stop eating like a pig!" the blonde girl yelled. "We aren't going to get out of here if you keep on yelling at us Ino. Why are women so troublesome?" Shikamaru, as Ino called him, said to Ino.

I was about to leave, but all of a sudden 3 kunai come for my face. "Someone is in the bushes." Shikamaru said. I quickly jumped in a tree and didn't stop jumping tree to tree until I got to the back entrance to my house, safe and sound, while they were looking through the bushes to figure out what was there. This was the most I ran into people since the day I was born. The rest of the day I shot some bow and arrows and that was pretty much it. For dinner, I found money on the ground, but couldn't go out to buy something because I don't go to public places, I don't even like talking to or even let anyone see me or anything. So that day, like every typical day, I had nothing to eat. All I had was water and some of that medicine Sasuke gave me. But I spit it back up because it tasted so bad! I had trash better then that stuff! Then, I took a small walk through the woods and went to bed.


End file.
